


The Newlyweds

by TheCreatorOfTales



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freakytits - Freeform, Orgasms, Protective!Vera, Secret Relationships, Smut, Vera gets angry at the idiots she works with, newlyweds, these women are horndogs, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfTales/pseuds/TheCreatorOfTales
Summary: Joan and Vera are on holiday. Too bad that the staff at Wentworth didn't realise that it was a honeymoon.Its very smutty. Just how we all like it, even it we won't admit it.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Newlyweds

It was the sound of Vera’s phone ringing that woke them. Joan stirred and groaned in annoyance as she snuggled closer to the shorter woman next to her, who squeezed her eyes shut and grasped Joan’s bare waist closer and flung her leg over the older woman’s hip in response.

“I thought the whole point of being on holiday was that we didn’t have to deal with phone calls in the middle of the night.” Joan muttered into Vera’s hair, exhaustion lacing her tone. “We’ve not even been away three days yet.”

Vera agreed completely with her. The two had been together for over a year, unbeknownst to everyone in their workplace, and had married in secret three days ago, and immediately gone on their honeymoon for two weeks. Nobody at Wentworth knew, bar the people who needed to know i.e the board, who were very happy for them (mostly due to one of Joan’s close friends being the head of the board having replaced Channing, and had granted the leave request with no hesitation and told them to enjoy themselves). The officers and prisoners believed that Joan had an excess of annual leave days that she had to take, and Vera had booked a little getaway to destress. The two had planned it perfectly, lining up backup plans that could be used if needed for any situation, and had left Will Jackson in charge with close supervision from the board. None of these backup plans included needing to phone either of them for any reason.

_So why was Vera’s phone ringing for the seventh time in ten minutes._

Joan had turned her work phone off before even leaving the country, however she hadn’t managed to get Vera a phone specifically for work, an issue she would rectify as soon as they got home.

Groaning in frustration, Vera untangled herself from her wife, pushing the covers away to roll over to see who would be trying to call her. The movement pushed the blanket away from Joan’s pale shoulders, falling down to her waist, exposing her arms and chest to the younger woman who took great pleasure in eying up her partner as she patted the bedside table for her phone.

“Vera, please just answer the phone.” The tiredness in Joan’s voice made her grin. The two hadn’t gotten much sleep at all since arriving at their little private island that Joan had hired for the two weeks. The two had been far too busy christening every surface in the villa. And the beach. And the balcony. And numerous other places. She picked up the annoying little device and saw that it was Fletch trying to facetime her. She clicked the red button on the screen and when the home screen appeared, she saw that they’d missed numerous texts, calls and facetime requests from Will, Fletch and Linda.

“Why have they been trying to get a hold of us?” she murmured, noticing that Joan had opened one eye in curiosity. The phone rang again, Fletch trying to facetime again. She sighed. “I’m going to answer it and find out what’s going on so we can actually get some sleep.” Joan closed her eyes and pulled the blanket back up and snuggled into the sumptuous pillows on the ridiculously large bed. Vera leaned over to drop a kiss on the woman’s forehead, causing a small grin to spread on her face.

Vera reached for a robe, aware that wasn’t much she could do about the state of her hair or the two lovebites on her neck, but she pushed the green button and Fletcher’s face filled her screen, looking panicked. She could see that he was outside and there were sirens in the background. Vera meandered away from the bed, moving towards the balcony so she didn’t disturb her wife, holding the phone up so Fletch would only see her face and shoulders. What she didn’t realise was that by doing so, she’d given the man a clear view of the black haired woman’s pale back, currently lightly sleeping in their bed.

“Oh my god Vera, thank Christ – WHY IS THERE A WOMAN IN YOUR BED!?” Whatever matter had caused Fletch to call her so urgently was promptly forgotten as the image of Vera with another woman being snuggled into a pillow was burned into his brain. He’d noticed that her back was completely bare too, as the sheet had fallen enough to show down to her lower back. Any lower and Fletch would have seen the curve of her backside. “Why is she there?! What the fuck Vera?! I thought you were going on holiday?!”

Vera sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes as she slipped out of the balcony door and sat in one of the chairs. Truly, Fletch was dense. Even the inmates knew that the two women were together, they just never mentioned it around any of the officers. The change in the Governor had been noticeable, as had the growth in confidence in Vera. The inmates appreciated a slightly softer Joan and a more assertive Vera, so they’d all agreed amongst each other to keep the information quiet for as long as possible.

“Yes, I’m on holiday Fletch. And my wife is with me because two newly married people tend to go on a honeymoon.” Vera’s tone was sardonic, and only a little patronising. She leaned back, resting her chin in her hand, the other still holding up the phone. Fletch’s eyes moved down to her neck to the purplish marks that Joan had left earlier, much to Vera’s delight. His face fell out of frame as she heard a thud and the screen was black.

Will’s face soon filled the screen instead, and behind him Fletch was pacing and muttering in what looked to be Wentworth’s carpark. Why were they out there?

“Hi Vera, what’s this that Fletch is saying about you getting married?!” Will doesn’t begrudge a little secrecy concerning her personal life. He understood that it could be the difference between the significant other being kept safe. “Congratulations, if what he’s saying is true!”

Vera smiled. “Thanks Will. Yeah, I got married about three days ago. We didn’t want a big fuss, we just wanted to be married.”

Will smiled, noticing the disheveled appearance of Vera’s hair and the hickeys on her neck, but not mentioning it. She looked happy. The past year she’d looked very happy, and nobody could understand why. Well, if she’d gotten married then that meant she’d been with the person for a while.

“What’s he called?”

“ _She’s_ called Joan.” Vera waited for the penny to drop.

“Oh, like the Governor…” his voice trailed off and his eyes widened as he realised. “Holy shit, Vera you’re not only a lesbian, but you married the GOVERNOR!?”

“Who’s married the Governor!? Who’s a lesbian!?” Linda shouted in the background, as Fletch groaned loudly and dropped his head into his hands as Linda tried to check on him. “To be honest, I cant think of anyone that would marry the Governor, she’s a terror.”

Vera glared at the phone. “You tell Linda that she can fuck off, Will. I married Joan Ferguson, I’ve changed my name to Vera Ferguson, and I swear to God, she insults my wife again and I’m going to knock her teeth out when I get home!” Vera’s voice is angry, and raising in volume, causing Joan to roll over in bed to look at her through the gauzy curtains, making sure she’s alright. Vera stuck up for her wife, just as Joan had done countless time for her. “And for that, whatever fuckery is going on in Wentworth you lot can figure out on your own! Now, I’m going to go and bang my wife against whatever surface is nearest and make sure she comes at least four times!”

Vera angrily jabs the red button to hang up, without waiting for his response.

_Motherfuckers._

She storms back into the bedroom, robe flowing around her legs as she turns off the phone and throws it on the top of the chest of drawers, not caring where it lands. Joan is half sat up, leaning back on her elbows on the bed, her top half unashamedly uncovered by the blanket, nipples pebbling in the slightly chilly air of the early morning, drawing Vera’s gaze to her breasts. Her hair is a complete tangle of black locks, and Vera thinks that she’s never been more beautiful to her.

“Four, huh?” Joan’s tone is cocky, as she smirks at her wife, who is still practically vibrating in fury. The older woman absolutely _loved_ it when Vera got this angry about something. It usually meant burning off some steam in the absolute best way possible. The last time she’d gotten this furious, was only a month ago, when one of the inmates had insinuated something about the Governor and Vera had dealt with it. She’d then sped home, where Joan was in the process of cooking for them both, and they’d ended up fucking on the kitchen table, as the pots on the hob boiled over. They’d ended up ordering takeout after instead of trying to eat the burned food.

“Four, minimum.” She growled, yanking off the robe to reveal her naked body as she prowled towards the woman on the bed, flinging the white piece of clothing to the floor. Joan fell backwards onto the bed with a self-satisfied grin as Vera climbed her way onto the bed, ending up hovering above her, one hand by her neck and the other by her shoulder and straddling her hips. She leaned her head down, placing a gently kiss on Joan’s sternum, then moving to the underside of her right breast, causing a delightful shiver to run down her spine as the curly haired woman kissed her way around the bottom of Joan’s breast and up to the nipple. Flicking her tongue gently, she watches her new wife’s head fall back with an absolutely sinful groan. She continues her ministrations with her tongue, switching to the left breast as the hand by Joan’s shoulder moves southward, tracing over her arm, hip and stomach with featherlight touches. She tries to go lower however her efforts are thwarted by the white sheet that is covering Joan’s lower half, which she’s sat on top of when she straddled her. Groaning, Vera pulls away from teasing Joan’s nipple to lean back, yank the sheet away in short, quick tugs, revealing a creamy expanse of skin with each pull. The older woman laughs at her impatience, however her laughter turns to moans as Vera runs her thumb gently over a nipple as she shoves the sheet out of the way. Then, she quickly goes back to alternating between breasts as she drags her fingers towards her wife’s centre.

She runs one finger up the already wet slit, briefly pressing down where she knows her wife’s clit to be, causing a shuddering breath to rip out of her wife’s mouth. Reaching up to grasp Vera’s cheeks, Joan gently pulls her face up to meet hers, pressing a deep kiss to her lips, and resting her forehead on the younger woman’s.

“Don’t tease.” She warns. Vera smirks at her, reaching back down to do the same move that caused her previous reaction.

“Teasing? You mean like this?” Her husky whisper is breathed into Joan’s ear, as she slowly circles the raven haired woman’s clit with a single finger. Vera watches the woman breathe in sharply, eyes fluttering shut as Vera kisses behind her ear, and then kisses her way down, pausing just above her pubic bone, and meets Joan’s eyes. The older woman raises a well shaped eyebrow and smirks down at her wife, knowing exactly what she’s about to do. Its her signature move, as she calls it. 

Vera grasps Joan’s right calf and rests it on her shoulder, and moves the left further apart. Then without warning, she licks one long lick up Joan’s centre, gently rolling over the clit. Joan’s already moaning, calling her name. She continues in this manner, alternating between sucking at her core and then her clit, to swiping her tongue up and down, changing her pace from slow to quick to torturously slow again. One of Joan’s hands comes down to tangle into Vera’s curls, just as she knew it would. She presses her tongue harder against her wife’s clit as she swipes over it, causing shudders to roll through the older woman’s body. Joan’s other hand is grasping at the bedsheets by her head.

Vera moved her hand, teasing Joan’s entrance with her middle finger, still sucking and licking on her clit as if her life depends on it. She listens to the older woman groan in impatience, and then moans loudly as the digit enters her, Vera flicking her clit in just the right way as she does so. Joan’s hips buck towards Vera’s face, needing more friction.

Vera adds a second finger, curling both digits up, ghosting over Joan’s g-spot, hearing her wife’s answering moan of her name. Continuing her dance of sucking and licking, she picks up the pace, her fingers matching as they brush against the perfect spot inside her wife. Joan’s breathing quickens, loudly moaning Vera’s name and swearing as the quick pace causes her body to begin spasming in pleasure.

And then Vera whips out her secret weapon.

 _She starts to hum_ as she sucks on her wife’s clit.

Joan falls over the edge, shouting to all that will hear; Vera’s name, multiple calls of fuck, shit, oh fuck me and oh God’s.

Vera continues to tease the woman’s clit as she rides out her first orgasm which leaves Joan breathing heavily, slumped on her back as she dazedly stares down at Vera.

“Oh God.” She says, easing her grip on the sheets.

Vera lets go of her clit with a small ‘pop’ and rest her chin on Joan’s pubic bone. “Hm, not quite. Although if you want to refer to me as God from now on, I won’t complain. But it doesn’t have the same effect as you moaning my name.”

Joan laughs a filthy laugh, as Vera gently removes her calf from her shoulder, and crawls up to be level with Joan’s face. The woman on the bed raises her arms and wraps them around Vera’s neck, bringing her close and kisses her deeply, pouring every inch of love that she feels for her into it. Vera rests on top of her, and Joan can feel every inch of her aligned with her. She moves her hand to gently brush a curl out of Vera’s eyes.

“Number one.” She states, rubbing her nose with Joan’s. She looks at her wife, confused for a moment until she remembers. “I told them that I planned to give you four. But I never said that I would stay in bed to do them. And we have a fantastic jet wash shower through that door, there.”

Joan’s passionately kissing her lips before she can say anymore, and with a squeeze to her rear, she’s on the move, bouncing towards the bathroom, Vera’s eyes following the curve of her breasts as she turns and raises an eyebrow.

“Well, are you coming or do I have to find the power-wash setting on the shower head?” She cheekily asks, with a wink. Vera’s leapt from the bed to follow her wife into the bathroom, smacking her ass and causing Joan to squeal before she pinches Vera’s in return.

In the end, Joan gets six orgasms, and Vera gets five, but Joan insists that Vera got a head start by giving her head when she first got off the phone call. The sun is high in the sky by the time they flop back onto the bed and curl around her other, Vera’s leg around Joan’s hip again, and the older woman’s head on her shoulder. They’re quick to fall asleep this time, and both phones are turned off and are on the chest of drawers, ignored.

- _BACK AT WENTWORTH-_

“… _and I’m going to knock her teeth out when I get home! And for that, whatever fuckery is going on in Wentworth you lot can figure out on your own! Now, I’m going to go and bang my wife against whatever surface is nearest and make sure she comes at least four times!_

Then the facetime call disconnects, Vera’s furious face filling the screen for a second before it turns to black. The three officers stare at each other in near shock.

Vera was gay.

And so was Governor Ferguson.

And they had gotten married.

TO EACH OTHER.

And now Vera was apparently going to fuck the Governor until she'd received four orgasms from her deputy.

“Holy shit.” Fletcher still had his head in his hands.

“Looks like you need to knock it off with your flirting with Miss Bennett, hey?” One of the inmates nearby calls, Vera’s voice having traveled to all the women stood outside. The group around her laughs, making Fletcher’s head snap up to stare at them. “Its not like she was interested in you anyway!”

“YOU KNEW?!” he shouts, furious that he had no idea that the two women were even romantically involved, let alone had managed to sneak away to get married and go on a honeymoon. After the humiliating incident between the two, Vera had kept her distance deliberately, not wanting to be near the man.

“We all knew! S’not our fault you’re all blind.” The same inmate answered, most of the inmates in the carpark nodding and agreeing.

“Either way, we have bigger problems.” Will says, pocketing the phone. They all stare up at the building, currently ablaze, and getting worse as they watch it.

Governor Ferguson and Deputy Vera Ferguson (nee Bennett) had been away for less than three days and the prison was on fire.

The two women were going to kill them when they got back, let alone knocking teeth out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments keep me going! :)


End file.
